betriationfandomcom-20200213-history
Pesseton
'''''Pesseton is the largest nation in Aepefestia. This nation is broken up into four provinces: Copenmundus, Ocien, Itairic, and finally, Antracitious. Pesseton is located west of the Verticulum range. It is part of The Western Region in Aepefesita.' Physical Attributes This nation is bordered by the tall verticulum range to the east, however, in the south, a larger gap appears in the Sudus Mountain Range which allows for increased communcations and access. The Pompius River and Lake form the northern border, while the Navarole cuts into the land, and a geometric border is formed heading straight out towards the ocean. Etymology Pesseton comes from the Tessarion word "Pessilitos" meaning a mountain pass. Itairic comes from a the commonly found plants (Itairises) which grow on the Pessetilis Plains. Antracitious comes from the antracite coal mined in the mountainous region. Ocien is named after its border- the ocean. Copenmundus is the capital state of Pesseton, and its name come from the portmanteau of two words, "Copencorlio" meaning cosmopolitan in Classical Tessarion and "Mondulus" meaning worldly. The synthesis of the two results in the name "Copenmundus." Provences of Pesseton There are four official provinces in Pesseton. Copenmundus : This area is the most industrialized region of Pesseton. Much of the people there participate in services such as trading in the WANSE (Western Aepefestian Nations' Stock Exchange), which is located in Otaroli, the second largest city in Pesseton. Itairic : Itairic is still agricultural, however, much of the farmers are being bought up by large companies such as AgriCon and Terren Fertile Ocien Ocien is also a highly industrialized area. Most of the poplation resides on the Timtam Plains. This region, as opposed to Copenmundus, is more dependant on tourism. Antracitious Antracitious is a region who's main economy is based on coal shipping. About 67% of all coal comes from Antracitious mines. The biggest mine is found about 150 miles north of Bitouminour (the capital of Antracitious), and is called "Doisel de Mourtagne" or "Lady of the Mountain." Economy The economic style in Pesseton is capitalistic. Within the last few years, many large companies have been pushing for more relaxed laws, and have joined the LFC Party (Laissez-Faire Capitalism Party) to push for more economic freedom. Most notably was the Hinden Act in 2002, which gave private companies the right to decide on worker hours, wages, and other protocol without government interference. Many opponents argue that this will lead to more unfair deals for workers. The Anti-Union Act was placed on the 2003 and 2004 Industrial Ballot but was not passed. That law would have disbanded many unions. History Pesseton experienced a long history. Very eventful. Culture Language In Pesseton, many people speak either Tessarion or English. Many, due to school are fluent in both languages. Especially in the north, near Occidalius, many people speak Omnicronus, or a form of Creole which resulted from mixing of Tessarion, Omnicronus, and English. Food In Pesseton, many people enjoy cultural foods such as Paetin inton Soupe d'Oise (Bread in Soup of Oyster), which is an oyster chowder served in a large bread bowl. Most often, the bread is a type of Paetin Endorten- similar to sourdough. Dress Most styles of dress are in a western style i.e.: t-shirts, shorts; however, in more rural areas, many people still wear traditional dress, which for men is comprised of a pantinon- a style of pants similar to what mechanics wear. Festivals and Celebrations In Pesseton, many people celebrate "Festivius de Pyroluxis" Religion In Pesseton, there are two main religions, in the cities and rural settings, Sudaelis is still very common. However, there has been a spike in participation in Aidatroplism, where many Aidatroplist houses of worship are appearing across Pesseton. Government Pesseton is Parliamentary Monarchy. Currently, their king is King Javta IV. He has been ruling for 35 years without any plans to retire. Most of the government's power is concentated in their parliament, called the Pessetion Commonwealth. There are several voting systems. The main one is the Commonwealth Vote, when all registered voting citizens vote to elect members into the Pessetion Commonwealth. Another vote for citizens is the Regional Vote- when citizens vote to elect members into regional governments. Usually, the Regional and the Commonwealth Votes are done on the same day-- dubbed the General Election. In each of these votes, only one vote per person is allowed. However, the third voting system used is called the Industrial Vote. It usually is about half of a year away. Historically, it was designed to see if there were any appeals for nullifying a voted on person on measure or law. Now, many laws are added to the Industrial Ballot to vote on as if it was the General Election. However, a major difference is that the voting limit is 100 votes. The first vote is free, as is the 100th, each vote in between costs money. Each year, the amount changes, but on average, the cost is 100 dollars per vote. Many people call this vote a Congressional Pinata, since it is a chance to get free money. Many also argue that the vote is unfair to the lower class, and that the Industrial Ballot only benefits the upper class, who can vote many more times. On average, most Pessetonians voted approximately 3.27 times, a net income of nearly 2,700 billion dollars into government. Some controversial votes placed on the Industrial Ballot are votes to increase the voting range, as well as votes to increase the voting amount, both were overturned by Parliament, who decides what votes can be placed on the ballot. Often, controversial votes are placed in the General Elections, leaving minor laws to the Industrial Ballot. Category:Countries Category:Tessophone Countries Category:Aepefestia Category:The West